


Spectrum

by unoriginal_liz



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-02
Updated: 2009-02-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unoriginal_liz/pseuds/unoriginal_liz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets what most guys seem to miss - which is that the generic girl...doesn't exist.  There is no baseline of girliness.  They don't speak a secret pink language and there is no issue on which the Feelings Militia (as Derek sometimes refers to them) shares the exact same mindset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spectrum

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble challenge. Requested by Pheobe :)

Sam can't shake the feeling that he should be...well, _better_ at this.

After all, Sam has five sisters, which is a blessing in disguise. A really really awesome disguise, with like, amazing CGI...but still, a blessing. His mom always says, "It takes a household of women to raise one acceptable boy." The _point_ is, Sam gets what most guys seem to miss - which is that the generic girl...doesn't exist. There is no baseline of girliness. They don't speak a secret pink language and there is no issue on which the Feelings Militia (as Derek sometimes refers to them) shares the exact same mindset.

Take Babe Raider. Yeah, everyone lacking a y chromosome in his household had banned him from the game, but...they all did so for different reasons. Louise and Sarah - okay, they did the whole 'objectification of women' speech, but Jenny sided with them to get back at Sam because he accidentally forgot to pass on a phone message from some guy who _definitely_ wasn't her boyfriend. Gracie disagreed with the Babe part of Babe Raider, and kept insisting she was ugly, and that Gracie wanted to play her Petit Princess Design-a-Dress game instead, while Karen had the weirdest reason of all - she didn't think Babe Raider was wearing a proper sports bra, and she spent way too much time sitting next to Sam on the couch and wincing whenever he made Babe Raider run.

Sam's pretty much got a rainbow of girls - a whole spectrum of femininity to prepare him for his relationship with Casey. Except it turns out that Casey's like...ultraviolet or infrared - one of those colours that's not visible to the naked eye. So no matter how hard he tries to understand her point of view (and Sam's _good_ at understanding other people's points of view), he always comes away feeling...sunburnt.

But even though he doesn't understand her - he likes her a lot. And he's trying.

He's got to get better at it sooner or later, right?


End file.
